


All I Want for Christmas

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gets a surprise when he comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

Joe hated having to work Christmas Eve. The store was always overrun with hordes of stressed last-minute shoppers, mobbing the till and fighting with each other over the CDs. It was loud, unpleasant and about as far from comfort and joy as you could imagine. Unfortunately he couldn't really justify not working the shift since someone would have to do it. Finally, though, it was over and he didn't have to open again for three days. He took the takings over to the bank and put them in the night safe and then headed home. He was planning on grabbing some fast food and then collapsing into bed so that he could be up at a reasonable hour for Christmas Dinner with the gang. That had been Lucas' idea - since so many of them didn't have much in the way of family, they could all celebrate together and, since Joe was the only one who had a decent sized dining room, he had been nominated to host it. At least they weren't making him cook it as well.

By the time he got home, parked the car, grabbed the last minute purchases he'd made during his lunch hour, and made it to the front door, he was exhausted. He pushed his key into the lock and stumbled through the door, kicking it shut behind him and dumping his bags in the hallway. He tossed his coat in the general direction of the coat rack and dragged himself into the living room, intending to microwave some pizza and then collapse in front of the TV.

When he opened the living room door, however, he was surprised to see the room was bathed in candlelight. The twinkling silver lights were lit on the tree, too. He heard soft snoring from the couch and leaned over the back of it to see Lucas stretched out on it under a blanket, fast asleep. Reaching over to wake him up, he touched the blanket and it slipped a little, making him realise that Lucas was, at the very least, topless underneath it.

"Lucas," he said softly, stroking his bare shoulder gently. "Come on, kid, time to wake up."

Lucas mumbled something and tried to roll over. Unfortunately, the couch wasn't as wide as his bed and he rolled onto the floor with a thump. The fall woke him up and dislodged the blanket giving Joe a very nice view of his ass to file away before Lucas blushed and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Joe!" he yelped. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He looked down and blushed furiously. "I wanted to surprise you and now it's ruined."

Joe held out a hand to help him up. "What's ruined, Lucas? And why are you naked and asleep on my couch? Not that I mind you staying here, you know that."

Lucas sighed. "I was going to surprise you when you got home." He looked down at the carpet his voice almost inaudible. "I was going to be under your Christmas tree, but I fell asleep instead. I had the blanket because it's too cold to be naked while I was waiting."

Joe was at a loss for words, the image of Lucas naked and under his tree, maybe with a ribbon tied around a strategic location, almost making him forget where he was and what he was doing. He shivered and then smiled slowly.

"I could go out again and come back," he said, his earlier exhaustion totally forgotten.

Lucas' eyes flew to his face and then he grinned, realising that Joe liked his plan. He wrapped the blanket around him more firmly and walked around the couch until he was standing in front of Joe. Gathering his courage, he leaned forwards and kissed him softly.

"You're too tired, Joe. I'm not going to make you go back out in the cold," he told him, looping his arms around his neck.

Joe looked disappointed. "But what about my surprise?" He pulled Lucas close and kissed him more deeply. "You, naked, under my tree would have been the best present I could have got, exactly what I asked Santa for."

Lucas smiled. "I knew you were watching me. I hoped it meant you wanted this, but you never made a move so I thought something drastic was required." He kissed Joe's nose, laughing as he wrinkled it at the gesture. "You can have your surprise another day, Joe. I can see how tired you are. Let me look after you instead. A nice meal, followed by a massage and some sleep. Tomorrow you have to deal with the gang, but after they're gone you can come and find me under your tree. I promise."

Joe smiled softly. "Thank you, love. I was watching you, but you're a lot younger than me and I didn't know if you'd be interested. And yet here you are, looking after me."

Lucas sighed. "You must have been the only person in the world who didn't know I wanted you, Joe! Even Jane figured it out. Come on, sit down and let me spoil you a little, and then you need your sleep. I'll stay if you want."

Joe kissed him and started tugging him towards the stairs. "Not hungry, well not for food. How about we cut straight to the massage and then I make love to you until you see stars and then we sleep together?"

Lucas moaned. "We can do that." He kissed Joe and then pulled back, pushing him towards the stairs. "Go up, get undressed, and lay down. I'll be right there."

He ran into the spare room downstairs where he usually slept when he stayed over and grabbed the bag he'd put in there earlier. Rummaging through it he pulled out massage oil and then ran upstairs to Joe's room. He practically tripped over his own feet when he got to the bedroom to see Joe stretched out on his side on the bed, naked as the day he was born.

When he had regained his balance he dropped the blanket to the ground and stalked towards the bed.

"I've wanted this for so long," he told Joe. "I'm glad I decided to surprise you, even if it didn't work out quite the way I planned."

Joe smiled and pulled him onto the bed. "So am I, Lucas. Thank goodness you were brave enough to take a risk tonight."

Lucas kissed him again and then pushed him over onto his stomach. He trailed kisses and gentle caresses along Joe's spine.

"Just relax, Joe," he said. "You've had a hard day and I want to look after you for a change. You spend all your time running around after us; it's about time you got spoiled in return." He warmed the oil between his hands and firmly stroked Joe's back. Whatever Joe had been going to say in reply was lost in a long moan as Lucas' magic hands started massaging the tension out of him.

He stretched slightly and got more comfortable as Lucas slowly helped him relax, massaging the knots out of his shoulders and relaxing the tense muscles. He moaned again. Lucas' care and attention was making him feel all warm and fuzzy, feelings he didn't normally experience. He liked looking after the gang and goodness knows someone needed to, but it felt really nice to be the one being pampered for a change. As he thought about that he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep feeling warm and cared for.

Lucas smiled as Joe practically melted into the bed as he massaged his back and shoulders. He felt about ten feet tall just watching as Joe relaxed and let him take control. Joe never let anyone else do things for him, and the fact that he was the one Joe trusted to see him like this amazed Lucas and made him vow that he would never let him down again. When Joe fell asleep, he leaned forwards and kissed his temple gently. He put the massage oil away and wiped the excess off his hands and Joe's back so the sheets wouldn't get sticky; then he pulled the covers over Joe and tucked him in, slipping in beside him and holding him gently.

This wasn't quite what he'd planned for tonight, but in some ways it was better. This wasn't about sex or lust, this was about Joe letting someone in, letting someone care for him, and Lucas loved him even more because of it. Tomorrow was Christmas and they'd spend it with the gang, and once they were gone Joe could have his surprise, and anything else he wanted.


End file.
